1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for the generation of animation on a media output appliances, especially television sets.
2. Background
The “Tamagotchi” is a keychain-sized device that includes a microcontroller, a small display screen, and a number of push buttons. The program that runs on the controller generates a “virtual pet” on the display. The user can “feed” and “play with” the pet by pressing the appropriate buttons. If the user takes good care of the pet, the pet will thrive and grow. If the user neglects the pet, the pet will get sick and may die.
Similar “virtual creatures” have also been implemented as programs that run on home computers (e.g., IBM PCs and Apple Macintosh computers). Fin fin, which was created by Fujitsu, is an example of this type of virtual pet. Fin fin includes a sensor device that enables the program to “see” and “hear” the user, so that Fin fin can react to the user. The user may also interact with Fin fin by pressing keys on the computer's keyboard. Fin fin is designed to exhibit intelligent emotions and personality and to develop a “relationship” with the user.
All of the “experiences” of these artificial pets, however, are initiated by the user (e.g. when the user feeds or plays with the Tamagotchi, or whistles at the Fin fin). As a result, none of the above-described virtual pets could share an experience with the user.
Another type of conventional virtual creature is Microsoft's “office assistant”, which is an animated character that provides help to users in many Microsoft software applications. In a popular incarnation, the office assistant resembles a paper clip with eyes. Depending on the context from which the office assistant was invoked, the animated movements of the office assistant will differ. While the actions of the office assistant depend on the context of the program that is currently running, the animations are initiated in response to inputs provided by a user (using e.g., a keyboard or a mouse), and not to changes in the information that is being viewed by the user.
A virtual creature that overcomes the above-described deficiencies of the prior art would provide a higher level of entertainment and enjoyment to users.